1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle brake light systems and, more specifically, to front safety brake lights for the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other safety light device designed for motor vehicles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,392 issued to Annas on May 23, 1972.
Another patent was issued to Gaden et al. on Jul. 30, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,578. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,962 was issued to Sarokin on Jul. 10, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 23, 1993 to Haun et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,445.
Another patent was issued to Cail on Oct. 19, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,165. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,426 was issued to O'Sullivan on Dec. 13, 1994. Another was issued to Hull et al. on Jul. 16, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,091 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 21, 1997 to Pitcher as U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,101.
Another patent was issued to Jandron on Jun. 2, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,944. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,358 was issued to Davis on Aug. 4, 1998. Another was issued to Tim Kao on Aug. 25, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,691 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 9, 1994 to Kees as DE Pat. No. 4,239,753.